Your Number One Fan
by Troypay
Summary: -I know you were having a hard time keeping yourself off of me today,you didn't even know that photographer was taking our picture when you were looking at me.And I know that if you did know you wouldn't have been doing it- ZASHLEY oneshot M for SC


**AN: You've probably all seen the picture of Ashley hugging Zac and looking up at him at the pep rally thing. Although they're best friends and it shouldn't be as huge of a deal as it has become to some people, it inspired me to write this M rated Zashley oneshot. :P real nice huh? haha. Sorry if it sucks, it's my first M rated thing. If it's horrible, probably my last. We'll see. Read on. (:**

**-o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-**

"Oh my gosh." Ashley Tisdale groaned as she stepped out of the back door of the building, only to see a crowd of paparazzi lined up almost looking like an army along the back parking lot. Their cameras immediatley started clicking and flashing the second she opened the door. Didn't they ever get sick of constantly going around obsessing over other people's lives?

She knew that logically the answer was no, but she just wished that one day they would just leave her alone. A girl can dream, right?

Shaking her head, she did what she always did, which she felt was the best way to deal with the paps- ignoring them. Zac Efron, her co-star was walking behind her, walking to his own car.

Each of them ignored the constant cries of "Ashley!" "Zac!" "Over here!" "How are you guys doing tonight?" and "How was the pep rally?" as they casually made their way to their cars which were parked next to each other. Ashley kindly waved goodbye to Zac before climbing into her car, and the greedy slime ball crowd of paparazzi had no choice but to move as she revved up the car engine and backed out of her parking space.

After five minutes of driving, she heard her cell phone ring. Keeping one hand on the wheel, she grabbed her white purse and began digging through it with the other hand to reach it. She finally found it around 30 seconds later at the very bottom of her purse.

_I really need to clean this thing out..._she thought in reference to her purse. But she had tons of purses, so maybe it wouldn't even matter if she cleaned it or not.

Glancing at the caller ID, she smiled when she saw who it was. She quickly grabbed her bluetooth from the dashboard and placed it in her ear.

"What's up? I just saw you like five minutes ago, silly." she giggled, answering the phone. Zac chuckled on the other end.

"_I know, but I miss you already._" he said, causing her to smile to herself. "_Do you want to come over to my place?_"

Ashley bit her lip. "I don't know, Zac..." she said hesitantly. She really wanted too, she just didn't know if it was really a good idea. He sighed.

"_Come on Ash, we have to take full advantage of every minute of today. This could be our only chance to be together without having to worry about Vanessa and Jared since they're both touring. So why waste it?_"

"I know,it's just..." Ashley sighed. "I don't know."

"_Plus,_" Zac started again, "_I know you were having a hard time keeping yourself off of me today._" he laughed teasingly, "_You didn't even know that photographer was taking our picture when you were looking at me. And I know that if you did know you wouldn't have been doing it._"

"Hey that's not fair, shut up." Ashley said, genuinley embarassed. "That's exactly what worries me. That picture is going to surface and then how am I going to explain it to Jared? He'll think I was hanging all over you."

Zac scoffed. "_Who cares? Just forget the jerk._"

Ashley couldn't help but smirk to herself. "Zachary David Alexander Efron, are you _jealous_?" she teased playfully. He sighed, slightly annoyed.

_"Yeah, I am actually, okay? The whole world thinks you're doing god knows what with him when it's really me._"

"Yeah, and that's exactly how it should be. No one is supposed to know, therefore no one _should ever _know, so don't say anything."

"_Will you come over?_"

"Why exactly, do you want me to come over?" Ashley questioned, even though she already knew the answer.

"_You know why._" he whispered seductively into the phone. She chuckled.

"You can't seriously be _that_ turned on just by talking to me on the phone, sicko." she teased lightly. He laughed.

"_Don't say _you_ aren't either._"

"But what if -_gasp-, _I'm actually not?" Ashley tried dramatically.

"_You want it Ash, you 'want it _all'." Zac said, laughing childishly at his own pun. She rolled her eyes to herself and smiled.

"That's only a song, dummy." she said. "And it's Disney, so obviously it has nothing to do with what you're implying."

"_Yeah, a song that no one can ever get you to stop singing anyways no matter what_." Zac pointed out, and it was true, Ashley really did love the song I Want It All that she and Lucas sang together in High School Musical 3, therefore, she just _loved _belting out the lyrics at random times of the day. She couldn't help it!

She giggled. "Goodbye, Zac."

"_Are you coming over? I'm not home yet obviously either though._"

Ashley hesitated for a while, thinking about it strongly, before finally making up her mind.

"Be there in ten."

Zac laughed. "_Great, so will I_."

**-o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-**

As promised, both Zac and Ashley pulled into the driveway of his little condo just seconds over ten minutes later.

"Hey you." Zac greeted her with a charming smile, walking over to meet her at her car. She rolled her eyes. "Hi, long time no see." she replied sarcastically, holding back a laugh.

"Don't pretend you're not happy to see me again." he said, grinning. She smiled. "Whatever."

**-o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-**

Less then five minutes later, the two of them were kissing each other harshly with plenty of fervor, the room temperature rapidly rising. Ashley had Zac pinned to his bed, as their tongues ran smoothly over each other, fighting for dominance in her mouth. A few more minutes passed by before Zac became tired of their position, so he flipped them over easily in one swift movement so he was on top, kicking his shoes off in the process.

Ashley let her hands wander carelessly to Zac's soft, shaggy hair, running her fingers through it. She let out a tiny moan as his tongue swirled around inside her mouth, exploring every inch and corner.

She untangled her hands from his now tousled hair as she went the work on getting his blue and black plaid button-down shirt off of him. He pulled back from the heated kiss, granting her better access to the buttons on his shirt. Once she finally managed to rip it off of him, he took it upon himself to get his gray t-shirt off himself that he'd had on underneath the other one.

Licking her lips, Ashley stared at his broad bare chest, her eyes full of want and lust. This was not the first time she'd seen him shirtless, but it seemed like he was more and more toned each time.

"Like what you see?" Zac smirked, noticing the way she was looking at him. She smiled. "Kinda." she answered casually before placing several small kisses in the center of his not only toned, but tanned chest, resuming their actions.

Zac pulled her back up to him, placing a small kiss on her inviting pink lips. He was fine with taking things slow, they had time, so what was the rush?

Apparently though, Ashley disagreed, because she was now already working on removing his belt.

Flinging the leather strap uncaringly to the side, she quickly went for the button of his jeans.

"Hey," Zac said, stilling her movements by placing his hands over hers. She looked up at him in confusion, questions filling her brown eyes. "Aren't you gonna let _me_ have any fun?" he inquired with a teasing grin. She smirked.

"Go for it." she whispered seductively with a giggle, and thinking; '_To hell with taking things slow'_, Zac was quick to help strip her from her cotton white summery dress leaving her in a sexy red lingerie set. She'd already taken her shoes off downstairs when they'd first came inside.

"You just had it all planned out, didn't you?" Zac mumbled in reference to her choice of underagrments. He kissed her softly. She chuckled. "Not at all."

She closed her eyes, waiting for another kiss, but they quickly snapped open when she felt his weight being lifted off of her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered hoarsly, making note that his face was hovering just inches above her barely covered center. Ignoring her almost irrelevant question, Zac gently pressed against her sensitive area with his middle and index fingers, causing her to whimper slightly. Smirking, he slowly began tracing along the line of her panties with only his pointer finger.

Ashley impatiently lifted her hips off the bed a small amount, causing Zac to chuckle before suddenly yanking her thong down, pulling it off of her completely and leaving her in only her bra.

Ashley let out a tiny groan as the warm air in the room hit her throbbing core, and the smell of her sex filled Zac's nostrils.

Already breathing hard in anticipation of what was hopefully soon to come, she bit her lip and fisted a handful of the blanket in each of her hands tightly, feeling Zac blow warm air on the entrance to her private area. She tried to close her legs, but he held them propped open with his own two hands.

"Zac," she choked out impatiently. "get to it." she demanded quietly, closing her eyes tightly. She heard him laugh slightly and she gasped out in surprise when she suddenly felt his wet tongue plunge into her soft, moist folds.

Her gasp quickly turned into a moan as his tongue began moving expertly around the inside of her pussy.

After a few more seconds, Zac let two of his fingers join his tongue between her slippery walls, which he began stroking. Her deep-throated moans became louder and longer with each lick and stroke, and he felt the internal organs of her vagina start to quiver, so he knew to take that as a sign that she was getting closer and closer to her climax.

Ashley cried out in both pain and pleasure when she came a little while later. Zac quickly lapped up all of her salty juices in satisfaction before pulling away and removing his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers.

Ashley was still panting loudly with her eyes screwed shut. He smiled to himself before giving her a long, slow kiss.

"We haven't even gotten to the _really _fun part yet, baby." he whispered softly into her ear, sending shivers up her spine. She opened her eyes and giggled as her heart rate returned to normal. He grinned down at her, their eyes locking as she reached behind her, unhooking the clasp of her bra. She pulled it off, now completely naked, and Zac was met wit two very developed, perky breasts.

Wasting no time, he quickly brought his mouth down onto her left breast, running his tongue over the rapidly hardening pink bud in the center as he massaged the other one with his hand. Ashley groaned, immediatley feeling very much turned on again. And she knew he was too, because she could feel his very annoyingly hard erection poking against her thigh through his plaid boxers.

"Zac," she said, causing him to stop playing with her womanhood and stare at her, patiently waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I want you inside me." she continued before adding "_Now_, please." in a quiet, but demanding voice.

Zac nodded understandingly before lifting himself off of her. He walked across the room to his wooden dresser and returned a few seconds later carrying a small item wrapped in plastic with him. He casually let his boxers drop to the floor around his ankles before joining her back on the bed. He quickly unwrapped the condom from it's package and fastened it onto his painfully rock-hard penis.

"You ready?" he asked Ashley, cradling himself in between her legs. She nodded quickly ,wrapping her arms around him, readying herself for the pain that was to come at the beginning.

He gave her a quick kiss for reassurance before slowly pushing his hard and ready manhood into her wet, slippery center. She screamed in pleasure, both mostly pain at the action, digging her manicured fingernails into his back and burying her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Don't worry Ash, it'll be over soon. I promise." Zac told her soothingly in reference to her pain as he continued to fill her out. That was probably the only downside in sex for him- he hated it when he brought her pain, it made him feel guilty, because he really didn't want to hurt her, but he just kept telling himself and her that it would pass by quickly.

He was right, after a few more seconds, he was fully inside her and her tight grip on him had loosened up a bit.

"You okay?" he asked her, genuinley concerned. She nodded, her eyes closed. "I'm fine." she whispered hoarsly, "Just move, please."

He nodded and pulled out of her almost completely before diving back in, causing both of them to moan in sheer pleasure. Now there was no pain, it felt nothing but good for the both of them. And now they were just getting to the good part.

He pulled back out of her again and then plunged back in. It took them a few seconds to get it into an on-going rythmic pattern. Ashley wrapped her long, tanned legs tightly around Zac's waist, wanting, no_- needing_ to have him even closer as they grinded together.

"Harder, Zac." she instructed, causing him to pick up the pace and pound into her harder, his heart racing. He pulled back out and then right back in, beads of sweat forming on his hairline. When he plunged back in again, she moaned louder then she had so far, and he smiled slightly, knowing he'd finally found her sweet spot. He thrusted in and out of her several more times, hitting the same spot repeatedly.

"Shit!" Ashley exclaimed a little while later as Zac felt her walls begin to quiver and clench around his manhood. He closed his eyes tightly, wanting to make it last as long as possible. He could feel himself nearing his own climax as she began spurting out curse words and he continously thrusted into her. The only time Ashley ever cussed was in bed, she hardly ever did out in the real world.

"Oh god..." she groaned, biting her lip, feeling as though she would cum at any second. She pulled Zac's head down onto hers, their lips meating again in one passionate, heated, breath-taking kiss.

Literally two seconds later, Ashley screamed out Zac's name as she came, feeling herself go weak. Almost immediatley after, she heard him yell out her name in ecstasy as he finally reached his own climax and collapsed on top of her, both of them clearly exhausted.

A while later when their irregular breathing became normal, Zac somehow managed to build up enough strength to pull out of her and roll over to the side, pulling her naked body close to his own. He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I think _that _was a lot more of a pep rally then the one we went to earlier today." he joked with a light chuckle after a few seconds. She giggled and snuggled up against him, kissing his chest.

"Well," she said with a content sigh, "I'll always be _your_ number one fan."

**-o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-**

**A/N: And there you have it. Be honest, did it suck? I'm a bit reluctant to post this but we'll see. Also, I did not purposely intend to portray Ashley as a "Backstabbing whore" or Zac as a "Cheating jackass" but I guess...they kind of were being that way in this? but...oh whatever! :P It's highly unlikely that that did or ever will happen anyways.**

Please tell me what you think in a...review? :D Thanks guys!

**xo, Troypay.**

**PS. Please also check out my other story, a T rated Troypay story. Yeah I know, cheap advertising, but I can't help it lol. :)**


End file.
